Shame
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: Mycroft y Greg han estado teniendo citas, y pese a que todo parece ir de maravilla Greg no entiende porque Mycroft siempre lo evade cuando intenta besarlo.


**Nota 1:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle y en su versión moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos sin animo de lucro.

 **Nota 2:** El presente fic participa en el reto **"San Valentín"** de la página de Facebook; **Mystrade Is Real 4 Us**.

 **Nota 3:** Es posible (muy posible), que me haya quedado un poco cursi, y tal vez algo pasado de azúcar, así que les recomiendo que después de leer corran a cepillarse los dientes y pasarse el hilo dental, no quiero ser la culpable de que les salgan caries.

* * *

 **Shame.**

Fue una velada perfecta, al menos así lo pensaba Greg, Mycroft lo había invitado a cenar a un restaurante que se encuentra en la parte alta del Shard, por lo que desde su mesa gozaban de una preciosa vista, Mycroft se veía relajado, alegre, habían reído, platicado de sus trabajos y hasta un poco de fútbol, no era un tema que le interesara mucho al político pero se notaba feliz de escuchar a Greg hablar al respecto, habían estado platicando por un largo rato, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era pasada la media noche y el lugar estaba casi vacío.

Al salir cada quien tomó su auto, pues se habían visto después de un largo día de trabajo, todo había estado bien, pero algo le preocupaba a Greg, y es que cuando trató de acercarse al político éste se alejó de inmediato, era obvio que la intención de Greg era besarlo, imposible que el político no lo haya notado, pero por su reacción era evidente que no era lo que él deseaba.

" _tranquilo Greg –se dijo a sí mismo- es apenas su segunda cita, al parecer Mycroft es un hombre al que le gusta tomarse su tiempo, es cierto que ya tenemos casi dos años de conocernos y que yo siempre he dejado muy en claro mis intenciones, pero apenas hemos salido en dos ocasiones, no es como para colgarse de un árbol nada más porque Mycroft no parece querer que lo beses, tal vez él necesite sentirse más seguro, eso es bueno, señal de que quiere algo serio y no solo una aventura, además acepto tener una tercer cita, si no estuviera interesado no hubiera aceptado una tercera cita"_

Greg trataba de tranquilizarse, pues temía que el político no estuviera tan interesado.

-O-O-O-O-O-

El chofer del político lo esperaba frente al Shard, apenas Mycroft subió a su auto no pudo evitar sentirse como un tonto por haber rechazado a Greg cuando éste intentó acercarse, no lo hizo de forma ruda, solo se movió un poco hacia atrás y había girado la cabeza mientras le deseaba una linda noche, lo había hecho de forma discreta y amable, pero había dejado muy en claro que no deseaba que Lestrade lo besara, lo cual no era cierto.

" _Eso fue estúpido, lo peor es que Greg seguramente pensará que no estoy interesado, y nada puede estar más lejos de la verdad que eso"_

Mycroft recordaba el hermoso rostro de Greg, su mirada dulce, su linda sonrisa, su cabello plateado, y ese cuerpo de muerte, el hombre le encantaba y sin embargo no podía permitir que Greg lo besara, a pesar de que era justo eso lo que deseaba, se sentía tan tonto, pero por nada del mundo podía evitar seguir saliendo con Greg, jamás rechazaría una invitación suya, solo tenía que esperar seis meses, solo seis meses y entonces si recuperaría el tiempo perdido, pero…..¿Greg podría esperar tanto tiempo?, Mycroft esperaba que si.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Mycroft había invitado a Greg a un evento de caridad organizado en el Tate Modern Art Gallery, era una cena elegante y Greg no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de eventos, pero el hecho de que el político le haya pedido ser su acompañante lo había emocionado mucho, ya que eso significaba que lo presentaría con su circulo de amistades, y que por lo tanto Mycroft estaba verdaderamente interesado.

Greg había tenido que salir casi corriendo a comprar un traje nuevo, ya que ninguno de los que tenía estaban a la altura de los que Mycroft portaba, y lo último que quería era que criticaran al político por haberlo llevado, el que compró tampoco se asemejaba a los finos trajes de Mycroft pero al menos estaba más decente.

Greg se sentía como una adolecente, estaba muy nervioso, temprano se metió a bañar, se afeitó, se puso desodorante, loción, revisó que sus uñas estuvieran perfectamente recortadas y limpias, se puso un poco más de loción, se peino cuidadosamente, revisando que el resultado fuera el deseado, se vistió, se puso un poco más de loción y después de pasó un toalla húmeda por el cuello porque pensó que tal vez ya era demasiada loción.

Finalmente llegó Mycroft por él, el lugar era hermoso, había asistido gente muy importante, Duques, Lords e incluso los Príncipes William y Catherine habían estado presentes por un rato, al momento de la cena Greg miraba de soslayo el comportamiento de los demás, que cubierto agarraban y la forma de proceder, no es que fuera un ignorante con respecto a las reglas de etiqueta, pero esto estaba muy por encima de su nivel, nunca antes había estado en un evento como ese.

Pese al estrés Greg lo pasó bastante bien, Mycroft se había preocupado por hacerlo sentir lo más cómodo posible y había quedado impresionado al ver al político desenvolverse dentro de su ambiente y el respeto que todos lo tenían.

Al salir el chofer de Holmes los esperaba, apenas subieron al carro Mycroft preguntó a Greg como se había sentido, el político quería que Greg conociera su ambiente ya que esa era su vida y si las cosas funcionaban, y esperaba que lo hicieran, él tendría que vivir con ese tipo de cosas.

\- Estuvo bien, aunque no puedo negar que al principio me sentí algo intimidado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque se trata de gente muy importante, tu estas acostumbrado a tratar con ellos y tal vez para ti ya es lo más normal, pero para mi no.

\- Es solo gente Gregory, y las personas no valen por el dinero o su estatus social, para mi tu eras la persona más valiosa de toda la recepción –dijo el político sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

Greg no supo como responder a eso, pero sintió como una onda cálida lo embargaba.

Al llegar a la casa de Greg éste le ofreció a Mycroft pasar a tomar algo, pero el político se excusó diciendo que al día siguiente tenía un desayuno en casa de sus padres y debía levantarse muy temprano, Mycroft se despidió dándole la mano y al tomarla Greg intentó acercarse a los labios del político, pero este se giró y lo abrazó dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, luego se separó rápidamente y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Hasta luego Gregory y gracias por acompañarme.

\- Hasta luego Mycroft, que tengas linda noche –contestó Greg algo incómodo.

No lo entendía, Mycroft acababa de lanzarle un lindo cumplido y después lo rechaza olímpicamente, porque no había forma de que un genio como Mycroft no hubiera notado las intenciones de Greg, ¿acaso lo asustaba?, ¿necesitaba más tiempo? ¿y si se había confundido?, tal vez Mycroft solo quería su amistad, pero no, desde la primera vez que lo invitó a salir Greg hizo especial énfasis en la palabra; cita, no dijo una salida entre amigos, dijo cita y el político acepto, de hecho Lestrade estaba seguro de que los ojos del político habían brillado en el momento en el que pronuncio la palabra "cita", entonces ¿qué ocurría?.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Era domingo y Greg había planeado un maravilloso día con Mycroft, no le había dicho de que se trataba, solo que se pusiera cómodo y que le dedicara todo el día.

Greg pasó por el político a su casa en punto del medio día, pocas veces había visto a Mycroft con pantalón de mezclilla y le parecía que lucía de lo más sexy, la primer parada fue Hyde Park, ahí tuvieron un lindo picnic, Greg llevó un mantel que puso en el pasto y en una bolsa llevaba dos rebanadas de un quiche de jamón con queso preparado por él mismo, dos raciones de ensalada y dos rebanadas de pastel sacher, el favorito de Mycroft, y que además había comprado en la cafetería Valery, la cual Greg sabía era la preferida del político.

Después de haber pasado un agradable momento, recogieron todo y lo dejaron en el auto, la segunda parada fue la Catedral de San Pablo, dejaron el carro estacionado ahí y caminaron rumbo al puente del milenio, lo cruzaron y continuaron la caminata por South Bank, Greg sabía que el político adoraba caminar por South Bank, pero que lamentablemente pocas veces podía hacerlo debido a sus múltiples ocupaciones, llegaron hasta el London Eye y para sorpresa de Mycroft Greg ya tenía boletos para subir, cuando llegaron a la parta más alta Lestrade le pidió a Mycroft que se tomaran una foto juntos, así que el Inspector abrazó al político por los hombros y tomó la foto, Holmes se había sonrojado un poco y sentía como su corazón latía a toda velocidad debido a la cercanía de Greg.

Posteriormente caminaron de regreso al puente del milenio, pero frente a éste se encuentra el The Globe, el pequeño teatro tiene una cafetería y Greg le sugirió a Mycroft entrar a tomar algo, una vez adentro el Mycroft pidió un té y Greg un café.

\- Nunca he visto una obra en éste teatro –dijo Mycroft.

\- ¿¡Nunca?!

\- No, nunca.

\- Es curioso porque en las escuelas siempre se organiza una visita a éste teatro para ver una obra de Shakespeare.

\- Pero no olvides que a mi me adelantaron varios años, así que supongo que me salte el grado en el que los traen.

\- Es verdad, entonces no lo conoces por dentro.

\- Vine una vez con mis padres y Sherlock, pero solo fue a una excursión para conocerlo por dentro.

\- Mmmm pues eso tiene solución, afuera vi que en media hora se presenta Ricardo III.

\- Agradezco la intención Gregory pero las pocas veces que he acompañado a mis padres al teatro nunca lo he disfrutado.

\- ¿Qué obras son las que has visto con tus padres?

\- Los miserables y el fantasma de la opera.

\- Esos son musicales Mycroft, esto es diferente, esto es Shakespeare.

\- Conozco las obras de Shakespeare Gregory, las he leído.

\- Si, pero nunca las haz visto en escena, ¡vamos! Como puedes decirte Ingles y nunca haber visto una obra de Shakespeare en The Globe, y Ricardo III te encantará, tiene todo tu estilo –Greg dijo lo último con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

\- Sé de que trata Ricardo III, sé quien fue Ricardo III, lo que no entiendo es que estas tratando de insinuar –contestó Mycroft con un tono ofendido pero una sonrisa apenas perceptible en los labios.

\- Vamos Mycroft, permíteme el honor de ser el primero en acompañarte a ver una obra de Shakespeare –insistía Greg mientras se levantaba y extendía una mano en dirección a Mycroft.

\- Esta bien –dijo Mycroft sin atreverse a negarle algo a Greg, menos cuando se veía tan emocionado.

Greg se acercó a la taquilla y compró dos boletos, Mycroft se había ofrecido a pagarlos pero Greg no se lo permitió, ya que de lo contrario no sentiría que todo eso era idea suya.

El lugar que les había tocado no estaba mal, pero tampoco era el mejor, ya que estaban de lado, pero aún así se podía ver bastante bien, la obra había durado tres horas con un intermedio de veinte minutos y Mycroft ni siquiera los había sentido, no había podido despegar los ojos del escenario, conocía la obra, pero el verlo en un escenario era alucinante, los diálogos, la fuerza en las palabras, la forma en que los actores se desenvolvían en el escenario, sus movimientos, el odio en la mirada de Ricardo III y su forma de caminar debido a la cojera y la joroba, y por supuesto quedó cautivado cuando dijo su famosa frase "un caballo, mi reino por un caballo".

Al terminar al obra Greg se sentía feliz de ver a Mycroft tan emocionado, claro no es que el político saltara de emoción, pero Lestrade lo conocía tan bien como para saber que esa manera constante de hablar sobre la obra era señal clara de su agrado hacia ésta.

Mycroft invitó a Greg a cenar en un pequeño restaurante cerca del teatro, como agradecimiento por haberlo invitado a ver tan maravillosa obra.

Al salir del restaurante y una vez que cruzaron el puente, mientras caminaban por un pasillo que los sacaría a la Catedral de San Pablo, Greg se armó de valor, tomó el brazo del político, lo giró y cuando estaba a punto de besarlo Mycroft agachó la cabeza, Greg suspiró y soltó al político pero ninguno de los dos se movió de donde estaba.

\- ¿Qué sucede Mycroft? ¿Necesito que me digas que esta mal? No hay forma de que no te hayas dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gustas y tal vez te he mal interpretado, pero me haz hecho creer que también te intereso, sin embargo cada vez que intento besarte te alejas, Mycroft, estoy loco por ti, así que por favor, dime ¿qué ocurre? Si no estas interesado merezco saberlo, va a ser doloroso pero prefiero saberlo ahora antes de que me enamore de ti aún más.

Mycroft sabe que no puede seguirle haciendo eso a Greg, además odiaba pensar que podía perderlo.

\- Tienes razón Gregory –dijo Mycroft y suspiró audiblemente-, lamento haberte lastimado, me gustas, por supuesto que me gustas, más de lo que te puedas imaginar y mucho más de lo que pensé que fuera posible, pero….. son mis dientes, estaban algo separados y fuera de lugar, por lo que, uso frenos.

\- ¿Qué? –dijo Greg frunciendo el ceño.

\- No se notan porque van atrás de los dientes, les llaman frenos invisibles, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta, tú menos que nadie.

\- Mycroft ¿me estas diciendo que no querías que te besara porque usas frenos?

\- Si –contestó el político avergonzado-, sé que no debe ser nada agradable besar a alguien con frenos, además me siento ridículo usándolos a mis cuarenta años de edad...

Mycroft no pudo seguir hablando porque Greg tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó, fue un beso apasionado y necesitado, acarició la lengua del político con la propia y recorrió su interior sin piedad, logrando hacer que Mycroft gimiera por lo bajo.

Cuando se separaron los ojos de Greg estaban encendidos, veía a Mycroft con hambre y por primera vez el político se sintió intimidado, sin embargo no era una sensación incómoda, le gustaba sentirse como la presa de Gregory, después de todo hacía mucho que sabía que le pertenecía a Greg en cuerpo y alma.

\- Espero que te haya quedado claro que no me importa que uses frenos cariño.

Mycroft no pudo contestar, aún se sentía hechizado bajo los encantos de

Greg, lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza, Greg sonrió con dulzura y besó la frente de Mycroft, luego sus ojos, su nariz, fue repartiendo pequeños besos por todo el rostro del político, para Lestrade ese hombre con o sin frenos, era el ser más perfecto y hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra.

\- Vamos a mi casa, tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿te parece bien?

\- Me parece perfecto.

Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro, se dieron un ligero beso en los labios y caminaron rumbo al auto de Greg tomados de las manos.


End file.
